In the art of computing, memory modules are typically used to store program code and data accessed by a processor. One common type of memory module known in the art is the dual inline memory module (DIMM). Today, a typical memory module comprises dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits (ICs). The memory ICs, also known as memory dies, are provided in packages, the packages are attached to memory modules, and the memory modules are inserted into memory slots of a computer system.
On occasion a memory die will suffer a data error and not properly retain data that was previously stored. Various techniques are known for detecting and correcting memory data errors.